Riania - Die Flucht
Prolog "Komm mit mir", flüsterte die Nachtelfe zuversichtlich. "Komm mit, Prinzessin Riania, ein Geschenk wirst du dort kriegen." Die 6 jährige Naturelfe sah zu der Nachtelfe auf. "Von deinen Eltern", flüsterte diese. Riania stand auf und nahm die Hand der Nachtelfe. "Kannst du schon fliegen?", wollte diese wissen. Riania sah angstvoll in die Lüfte, dann lächelte sie. "Ein wenig, ich wollte aber schon immer mal weit fliegen." "Ich bin bei dir, dir kann nichts passieren", flüsterte die Nachtelfe. Dann stiegen sie empor in die Lüfte. Keuchend setzten sie auf. "Ich weiß, es ist weit, ruh dich aus und schlaf", murmelte die Nachtelfe zuversichtlich. Riania nickte und schlief schon bald ein. Die Nachtelfe lud die junge Naturelfe auf ihren Rücken und flog unbeirrt weiter zu ihrem Königreich. Kapitel 1 "Iss das hier!", rief ein Wächter und schob Riania einen Leib Brot zu. Der Wächter hatte tiefschwarze Haare und tiefschwarze Flügel, mit jeweils einem braunen Fleck darauf und er trug tiefschwarze Uniformen und hatte dunkle, braune Haut. Riania starrte auf das Leib Brot, sie warf ihre rotblonden Haare nach hinten und ass. "Heute ist mein achter Geburtstag", verkündete sie, in der Hoffnung sie würde doch noch was besseres bekommen. Seid über einem Jahr hockte sie schon hier, in diesem tiefschwarzem Käfig. Klein, nur ein kleines Bett passte hinein, ein Bett aus tiefschwarzem Holz und jeden Tag bekam sie nur Brot und ein wenig Wasser. Riania hatte leicht gewelltes Haar, Grüne Flügel mit schwachen, gelblichen Ringeln und um ihren linken Arm bis hin zum Zeigefinger war eine grüne Ranke, ein Nature. So nannten die Naturelfen diese besonderen Mutermale, die manche der Elfen hatten. Riania hatte es vom ihrem Vater, König Kormus geerbt. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Prinzessin", erschallte plötzliche eine zuchersüße Stimme. Eine Elfe in einem schwarzen Gewand mit weinroten Ärmeln kam herein. Die Nachtelfe hatte dunkelbraune, lange Haare und tiefschwarze Flügeln mit leichten dunkelroten Streifen. Königin Miuna, die Entführerin. "Kriege ich mein Geschenk?", fragte Riania. "Ach Riania, Riania...", murmelte die Königin der Nachtelfen. "Nennen sie mich Ria", erwiderte die Prinzessin der Naturelfen. "Riania ist ein furchtbarer Name!" Nun fing die Königin der Nachtelfen laut an zu lachen. "Du hast es wohl noch nicht verstanden, Prinzesschen. Du bist Gefangen, seid mehr als einem Jahr!" Ria brach ins Schluchsen aus, doch sie hatte es verstanden. Als sie noch 6 Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte sie sich von einer Nachtelfe reinlegen lassen. Trotzdem tat die junge Naturelfe immer wieder so, als wäre sie nur im Urlaub. Miuna reichte Ria ein Glas Wasser. "Ich habe Erdbeersaft reingemischt, Prinzeschen, zum Geburtstag." Ria sah in das Wasser, es war sowenig Erdbeersaft, das man nichtmal eine rote Färbung sah. "Wann darf ich nach hause fliegen?", fragte sie. Miuna schnaufte, machte auf ihrem tiefschwarzen Absatz kehrt und ging. "Ich werde bald neun", rief Ria dem Wächter zu. Der Wächter entgegnete garnichts. Traurig blickte Ria zu Boden. Der Wächter drehte sich um und reichte Ria einen Leib Brot und ein Glas Wasser. Ria war dem Heulen nahe. Sie trank das Wasser und biss einmal vom Brot ab. Dann ließ sie es einfach stehen und sprang auf. "Sie wollen das Naturelfenkönigreich, nicht wahr? Sie wollen meine Eltern bestechen!" Der Wächter sah die junge Prinzessin kriemig an. "Ein kluges Köpfchen, bist du. Aber deine Eltern werden das nie erfahren." "Sie wissen es schon!", schnaufte Ria. "Darum haben sie mich nie geholt!" Ria brach in Tränen aus. Ihre Eltern hatten sie vergessen, ihr Königreich war ihnen lieber als sie, ihre Tochter. Kapitel 2 "Hallo, Prinzeschen", erschallte Miunas Stimme. "Hör auf mich so zu nennen", kam die mürische Antwort eines 13 jährigem Mädchens. Die Königin trat heran. Ria sah zu ihr auf, ihre Haare hingen ihr schrecklich unordentlich bis über den Rücken. Kein Wunder, die Prinzessin hatte sich seid 7 Jahren nicht mehr richtig gekämpt und sie war abgemagert, nur Brot hatte sie bekommen und Wasser und immer zu ihrem Geburtstag einen ml Erdbeersaft. Miuna sah zu ihr hin. "Mama und Papa haben dich vergessen, mh?", fragte sie gespielt mitfühlend. "Nicht vergessen, nur..." Ria brachte es nicht über die lieben. Doch dann sah sie auf. "Sich gegen mich entschieden. Sich für das dumme Königreich entschieden." "Das tut weh, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Miuna lieblich. Ria nickte mit feuchten, hellgrünen Augen. "Schrecklich", brachte sie heraus. "Aber wir können Mama und Papa bestrafen", versprach Miuna. "Hilf mir einfach." Ria stand auf. "Sie haben eine Bestrafung verdient", brachte sie über die Lippen. "Hilfst du mir?", fragte die Königin der Nachtelfen. Ria blickte sich unsicher um. Dann nickte sie. "Ja." Die Königin lächelte und schloss den Raum auf. Wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte, nach 7 Jahren wieder zu laufen. Normal zu laufen! Und abzuheben, die Flügel zu bewegen und an frische Luft, an Sonnenschein zu kommen! 7 Jahre lang war die junge Prinzessin eingekercht gewesen, gefangen! Und jetzt war sie wieder frei! Sie folgte Miuna nach draußen. Ria zuckte zusammen, als ihr Sonnenlicht entgegenkam. Sie kletterte auf den Ausgang und flog fort vom Baum. Miuna bieb immer in ihrer Nähe, aber das war nicht nötig. Ria flog nicht davon. Ein Wächter schritt zu der Königin und sie landete neben ihm. "Wird sie uns helfen?", flüsterte der Wächter. Miuna lächelte. "Sie ist voll und ganz auf unserer Seite, wir müssen ihr nur das Fliegen wieder beibringen." Ria nahm nun seid einem halben Jahr an Mirabels Flugunterricht teil, sie war eine talentierte Fliegerin. "Ich glaube, du bist bereit", lobte Mirabel, eine junge Nachtelfe. Ria nickte fröhlich. "Du bist ausdauernd geworden und du siehst wieder sehr schön aus." Mirabel war eine nette Nachtelfe. Für eine Nachtelfe von Miunas Königreich zumindest. Ria nickte erneut. "Darf ich noch einen Probeflug machen?", fragte sie. "Natürlich, ich ruhe mich aber aus", erwiderte Mirabel. Ria nickte nochmals und erhob sich in die Lüfte, sie vollführte ein paar Saltos, bis sie sich sicher war das Mirabel weg und niemand anderes in der Nähe war. Dann drehte sie sich freudig und flog fort, fort vom Baum der Nachtelfen, fort von Miunas tiefschwarzen Reichs und fort von der Gefangenschaft. Die Zeit der Qual war vorbei, Ria war frei. Mirabel stieß einen Schrei aus. Miku eilte herbei. "Mirabel! Was ist geschehen?", rief er. "Sie... sie wollte doch nur. sie...", stotterte Mirabel. "Mirabel!", rief Miku wütend. "Was ist los, rede gefälligst!" Doch Mirabel redete nicht, sie rannte an dem anderem Nachtelf vorbei und zur Königshöhle. "Miuna! Miuna! Miuna!", ununterbrochen rief Mirabel den Namen. Die Königin kam auf sie zu. "Mirabel, können wir nun aufbrechen? Wo ist das Prinzeschen?" "Sie wollte noch einen Probeflug machen, aber ich war erschöpft und wollte mich ausruhen...", brachte Mirabel heraus. "Wo ist sie?", rief Miuna. Mirabel sah ängstlich und erschöpft auf. "Sie hat uns reingelegt." Ria flog und flog, sie flog Loopings, sie flog im Kreis, sie war einfach überglücklich. Sie konnte das Königreich von Miuna noch als einen klitzekleinen dunkelbraunen Punkt erkennen. Plötzlich flitzte etwas an ihr vorbei. "Juhuu!", juchste jemand. Ria legte verwundert den Kopf schief. Ein weiteres mal flitzte soetwas an ihr vorbei. "Ich kriege dich!", schrie derjenige da... hinter?. Ja! Jemand hing an diesem etwas. "Hey, stopp!", rief Ria. Das etwas zog an dem etwas an dem er hing und auch der andere kam herbeigeflogen. Ria erkannte Elfen. Aber sie hatten keine Flügel. Ria flog um die Elfen herum, doch da waren Flügel! Ganz kleine. Und sie hielten sich an schwarzgelben komischen Viechern fest. "Was denn, wir haben gespielt?", beschwerte sich der eine Elf. Er hatte dunkelbraune Haare und klitzekleine gelblichbraune Flügel. "Wer bist du überhaupt?", fragte der andere Elf. Einer mit hellen, fast weißen Haaren und gelben Flügeln. Die 2 konnten nicht älter sein als Ria, vermutlich waren sie jünger. "Ich bin Ria." "Ich habe noch nie von einer Ria gehört", bedachte der eine Elf. "Du etwa, Kartas?" Kartas, der mit den hellen Haaren, schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe nur von dieser Prinzessin gehört, Riana, oder so. Die von den Naturelfen gesucht wird." Ria schnappte hörbar nach Luft. "Sie suchen mich!", rief sie aus. Kartas sah sie verständnislos an. "Ich bin Prinzessin Riania." "Warum bist du hier, mein Vater sagt, die Naturelfen wohnen etliche Kilometer entfernt." "Ich bin seid 7 Jahren von Nachtelfen gefangen gewesen", erklärte Ria hastig. Plötzlich sah sie etwas, dann verhahm sie ein lautes: "Schnappt das Prinzeschen!" Kapitel 3 Kartas ließ das etwas los, an dem er sich festhielt. "Halt dich fest, Nonon, zeig ihr ein Versteck." Ria schnappte sich das etwas, Kartas sang mit seinen kleinen Flügeln langsam nach unten. "Los, Bienen, fliegt!", befahl Nonon. Ria schrie kurz auf, als die "Biene" losflog. So schnell war sie noch nie geflogen, so schnell hatte sie noch nie eine Elfe fliegen sehen. "Ihr seid Landelfen, stimmt's?", rief sie um flotten Flug. "Tss", meinte Nonon. "Blitzmerkerin. Wo willst du hin?" "Zu den Naturelfen", erwiderte Riania. Sie sah verträumt in die Lüfte, ihre Augen wurden etwas feucht. "Zu Mama und Papa." "Ich kann dich nicht zu den Naturelfen bringen, bist du verrückt?" Ria blickte traurig zu dem Jungen rüber. Nonon schüttelte den Kopf. "Hier, Wesp", rief er die Biene, an der Ria sich festhielt. Wesp flog eine scharfe Kurve und Ria musste sich mit beiden Händen festklammern. "Eine Wurzelhöhle, perfekt!", rief Nonon. "Komm Wesp!" Er lenkte seine Biene in eine kleine Höhle unterhalb eines Baumes. Rias Biene folgte. "Nun, fliegt nach hause", sagte Nonon. Wesp und die andere Biene schwirrten davon. "Was in Gottes Namen sind das?", rief Ria aus. "Bienen", erwiderte Nonon, plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Fluchen. "Wo ist sie hin?! Wir waren ihr die ganze Zeit auf den Fersen, wo ist sie?!", kreischte Miuna. "Wir sollten uns aufteilen", hörte Ria Mirabels Stimme. "Halt die Klappe, wegen dir müssen wir das Biest vervolgen!" Ria wandte sich wieder dem Landelf zu. "Was sind Bienen?" Nonon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Reittiere der Landelfen, wir halten uns gerne an ihren fest, weil wir nicht so gut fliegen können." "Sie sind wirklich schnell!", meinte Ria. "Könnt ihr mich nicht nach Hause bringen?" "Bist du verrückt!", rief Nonon aus. "Was war das?", hörte Ria eine männliche Elfe sagen. "Sei doch leise!", zischte sie. "Wieso könnt ihr mich den nicht bringen?" "Hier ist niemand!", fluchte Miuna. "Hier ist absolut niemand mehr!" "Das Naturelfenreich ist etliche km von hier!", zischte Nonon wütend. "Was in Gottes Namen sind Kilometer?", fragte Ria, Nonon und Kartas hatten dieses Wort schon ein paar mal verwendet. Nonon runzelte die Stirn. "Du... du weißt nicht was km sind?", fragte er verwundert. Riania schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war seid meinem sechstem Lebensjahr eingespeert." Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Nonon starrte sie eine Zeit lang mit offenem Mund an. Dann ergrief er das Wort. "Die Nachtelfen sind vorhin weggeflattert, ich hab's gehört. Lass uns zum Reich der Landelfen fliegen." Nonon flog raus aus der Höhle an den Wurzeln des Baums und Ria folgte ihm. Nonon flog sehr langsam und der Weg bis zum Reich der Landelfen kam Ria vor wie eine Ewigkeit, doch dann flatterte ihnen Kartas entgegen. "Habt ihr überlebt?", rief er. "Nein, wir sind tot", erwiderte Nonon. "Wie du siehst, leben wir noch!" Kartas seufzte erleichtert. "Ich habe Zzur schon erzählt, was los ist und er will Riania erstmals einen Ort zum wohnen anbieten, bis sie sich erholt hat." "Zzur ist der oberste General und mein Vater", erklärte Nonon. "Wer ist eurer König?", wollte Ria wissen. "Huilus, aber er ist im Moment zu Besuch beim Reich der Schmetterlingselfen, das ist ganz in der Nähe, ein Freund von ihm wohnt da und Huilus besucht ihn ab und an mal", erzählte Kartas. "Komm, Riania, wir fliegen zu mir nach hause, bin gespannt, was mein Vater so vorbereitet hat." Nonon flog voraus. "Außerdem muss ich unbedingt mal landen, meine Flügel schmerzen schon!" Ria flog hinter dem Elf her und folgte ihm in eine Baumhöhle, eine, wie die, in der sich die 2 vorher versteckt hatten. Nur hier standen 7 Bewohnungen. "Komm hier", Nonon flog auf das vierte zu und öffnete die Tür. "Vater?", rief er. Ria runzelte verwundert die Stirn. "Elfen, die nicht auf Bäumen leben... ihr seid wirklich komisch." Kapitel 4 Zzur hatte braune Haare und dunkelbraune Flügel mit einer verwirrenden, cremefarbenen Musterung darauf. Nun saß Ria auf einer Eichenblatt, das Zzur ihr als Bett angeboten hatte. "Tut mir leid, wir hatten nichts weicheres", hatte er gesagt. Ria hatte sich hingelegt und sofort vor Freude geschrien. "Soll das ein Witz sein?", rief sie. "Wie wundervoll!" Zzur hatte gelächelt und gesagt: "Es ist doch kaum einer Prinzessin würdig." "Doch und wie, vielen, vielen Dank!", hatte Ria erwidert. Zzur war ein sehr netter Elf und nun unterhielt sie sich mit ihm über den Weg zu ihrem Zuhause. "Wir sind elende Flieger", meinte Zzur. "Aber wenn wir ein paar Bienen fangen könnten, die auch uns ausgewachsene Landelfen ziehen würden..." "Tun sie das nicht?", wollte Ria wissen. "Nein, Bienen sind faul, wenn schon, dann ziehen sie die Kleinen unter uns", erklärte Zzur. Dann seufzte er. Ria sah ihn erschrocken und ängstlich an. "Was ist?" "Es tut mir leid, Riania", erwiderte Zzur nur. "Was tut dir leid?", fragte Ria. "Vielleicht suchen sie nicht mehr nach dir." "Was soll das heißen? Kartas und Nonon haben erzählt, sie haben hier, so weit fort, nach mir gesucht." Zzur sah auf, in seinen Augen lag tiefstes Mitleid. "Aber es ist lange her, bestimmt 4 Jahre. Sie könnten vor Angst, weitere Kinder zu verlieren, sogar..." Ria starrte den General an. Er richtete sich auf. "Vergiss es, Riania, schlaf gut." Damit ging Zzur, ohne jedes weitere Wort. Ria legte sich auf das wunderbare Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. "Was wollte er sagen", murmelte sie vor sich hin. "Sie könnten sogar.... ich... ich weiß nicht..." Sie grübelte noch lange, doch bald schlief sie ein. "Riania, ich weiß, wer mit dir fliegen wird!" Ria schreckte hoch, Nonon hatte sich vor sie gehockt. "Was... was erschrickst du mich so? Ich habe noch geschlafen!" Nonon antwortete nicht, er meinte nur voller Überzeugung: "Zwergelfen!" Ria blinzelte verwirrt. "Zwergelfen?" "Weißt du, was Zwergelfen sind?", erkundigte sich Nonon. "Außer Naturelfen kenne ich Wasserelfen, Nachtelfen, Landelfen und Windelfen." "Bei uns, etwas weiter fort von den Nachtelfen leben Zwergelfen, sie leben ein paar Kilometer entfernt, aber... es geht noch", meinte Nonon. "Was sind den überhaupt Zwergelfen?", wollte Ria wissen. "Kleine Elfen. Sie werden nicht so groß wie andere Elfen, aber haben so große Flügel wie wir, weshalb sie gut fliegen können. Ich habe sie noch nie besucht, aber Kartas kennt einen Zwergelf, weil sein Großvater mal einen kennengelernt hat." Ria blickte Nonon an. "Sind... sind sie den gastfreundlich?" "Ähm... na ja, Kartas sagte mal, dass... das er nie den Zwergelf besuchen konnte, weil sie streng unter sich leben, aber..." Ria ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen und seufzte. "Sie können mir helfen, aber warum sollten sie es tun? Ich bin eine Naturelfe, eine zukünftige Königin der Naturelfen!" Sie schrie wütend auf. "Nur deshalb wurde ich gefangen genommen! Ich wollte nie eine Prinzessin sein, nie! Ich wollte ein normales Kind sein, dessen Eltern Zeit für mich hatten!" Nonon fuhr zusammen. "Ria, das... das tut mir ja leid, aber... wir werden jemanden finden, wir werden die Zwergelfen fragen..." Ria schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde alleine weiterfliegen, Nonon." Nonon sah sie erschüttert an. Ria stand auf und flog aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Haus und aus der Baumhöhle, so schnell er fliegen konnte, folgte Nonon ihr. "Ria, kann ich dich noch umstimmen?" "Niemand kann mich umstimmen", kam die einfache Antwort. Nonon nickte, er wollte sich ihr nicht nochmal wiedersetzen. "Dann nimm wenigstens meine Biene Blütenstaub mit." Wie auf Befehl kam eine Biene herbei. "Blütenstaub", flüsterte ihr Nonon zu. "Kannst du Ria ziehen? Dann ist sie schnell, sie sucht das Königreich der Naturelfen." Blütenstaub wandte den Kopf. Es sah aus als würde sie nicken und flog zu Ria hinüber. Sie hielt sich fest. "Danke, Nonon. Dein Volk ist mir wirklich ein Freund gewesen, ich werde euch nicht vergessen." "Pass gut auf Blütenstaub auf", antwortete Nonon und sah Blütenstaub lächelnd an. "Viel Erfolg." Damit schwirrte Blütenstaub mit Ria hinten dran davon und eine weite Reise begann. Kapitel 5 Ria entdeckte eine kleine Elfe, mit geschwungenen, grün-braunen Flügeln und einem schönen grünem Kleid. Sie starrte Ria mit schlitzigen Augen an und flog davon. Ria brachte Blütenstaub zum stehen. "He, Stopp, warte doch!", schrie sie. Doch die Elfe schüttelte den Kopf. "Das musste eine Zwergelfe sein", dachte Ria. "Sie muss das mit dem, nur wir Zwergelfen unter uns, sehr streng gesehen haben." "Weiter geht's." Blütenstaub flog weiter, doch allmählich wurde sie langsamer. "Du brauchst eine Pause, oder, Blütenstaub?", fragte Ria. Sie sah sich um. "Aber wir können keine Pause machen. Was ist, wenn mich die Nachtelfen noch suchen, in der offenen Gegend finden sie mich sofort!" Blütenstaub landete zur Antwort einfach nur. "Blütenstaub, das geht nicht!", meinte Ria. "Sie werden mich viel zu leicht finden!" Doch Blütenstaub legte sich auf eine Blüte und schien zu schlafen. Ria sah sich ängstlich um, dann erhob sie sich in die Lüfte. "Bis morgen, Blütenstaub", rief sie der Biene zu, dann flog sie und suchte nach einer Unterkunft. Blütenstaub hatte sich auch noch ausgerechnet eine offene Wiese für eine Pause ausgesucht. "Hier findet mich sogar so ein erbärmliches Menschenwesen!", dachte Ria. Sie hatte die Geschichten der Menschen früher so geliebt. Doch mit 6 wurde sie ihnen und ihrem zuhause entriesen. Ria schüttelte sich um nicht wieder an ihre Gefangenschaft zu denken. Die Zeit der Gefangenschaft war vorbei, sie war frei und sie würde ihre Eltern finden. Ria nickte sich selbst zu. Sie würde ihre Eltern finden und nicht wieder in Gefangenschaft geraten. Plötzlich sah sie etwas. In einem Kastanienbaum... Ria flog darauf zu. "Oh... nein!", schrie sie aus. Es war ein Dorf, ein tiefschwarzes Dorf. Ein Dorf von Nachtelfen. Jemand kam heraus und starrte Ria überrascht an. "Wer bist du?", wollte er wissen, es war ein Elf der etwa in ihrem Alter war. Er hatte braune Haare, braune Flügel mit schwarzen Tupfen und trug ein violettes Hemd und schwarze Hose. Er war für eine Nachtelfe, ziemlich hell. "Ich... ich bin... Ria... Riania", brachte Ria heraus. Sie wollte fort fliegen, doch das würde Aufmerksamkeit erwecken. Der Elf runzelte die Stirn. "Sag mal, hast du etwa Angst?", wollte er wissen. Ria sah den Jungen nur mit offenem Mund an. "Also ich bin Earth." Der Junge lächelte Ria an. Ria war wie erstarrt, ein Wunder das sie noch flog. Wieder runzelte Earth verwundert die Stirn. "Was ist denn?" Ria schlugte, schließlich brachte sie heraus: "Ich hatte schlechte Erfahrungen mit Nachtelfen." Plötzlich zuckte Earth zurück. "Dann bist du... dann bist du sie!" Ria sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich... ich sollte gehen." "Nein, warte", rief Earth. "Du bist Riania, Prinzessin der Naturelfen." Ria nickte. "Du wurdest von Miuna gefangen genommen." Ria's Herz pochte, alle ihre Sinne schrieen ihr zu: "flieg fort, flieg, so schnell du kannst, jetzt oder nie!" Doch Ria flog nicht fort, sie hörte einfach nicht. Earth lächelte sie an. "Wie schön, dass du mir vertraust." Ria schlugte ihre Angst herunter, dieser Junge wollte ihr nichts. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich finde nicht gut, was die Nachtelfen machen, mein König Just unterstüzt Miuna, doch ich finde das nicht richtig. Es ist nicht gut andere Völker zu erpressen, euer Reich ist wundervoll, wirklich prächtig, aber man kann die Tochter nicht als Geissel halten um es einzunehmen." Ria nickte nur und landete nun neben Earth. "Du bist schon weit gekommen, wenn du von Miuna's Königreich kommst", meinte Earth. "Wie lange bist du unterwegs?" "Ein paar Tage, vielleicht 3?", erwiderte Ria. Earth staunte sehr. "Dann bist du schnell geflogen." "Ich bin mit einer Biene gekommen", erklärte Ria. "Eine Biene?", Earth runzelte die Stirn. "Davon hab ich gehört. Aber das sind Bestäuber der Blumen, sonst nichts." Ria gähnte. "Ich brauch Schlaf, Blütenstaub, meine Biene, ruht sich auch aus." Earth sah sich um und dachte nach. "Komm mit in mein Zimmer, ich liefer dich nicht aus." Ria wusste nicht wieso, aber sie vertraute der jungen Nachtelfe und folgte ihr in ein kleines Häuschen. "Earth, bist du das?", fragte jemand. "Ja, Mama!", rief Earth schnell. "Ich hab noch was vergessen!" Zu Ria flüsterte er. "Ich wollte Rasen für unsere Bettauspolsterung holen, als du kammst." "Was denn? Zum Rasenholen?", rief die Mutter zurück. "Ich wollte einen Behälter mitnehmen. Aber ich bin müde, Mama. Kannst du es machen? Ich mach's morgen." Die Mutter seufzte. "Na gut." Schnell flog Earth zu einer Tür und in ein kleines Zimmerchen. "Hier wohne ich", erklärte er. "Und ich?", wollte Ria wissen. "Ähm...", Earth runzelte die Stirn. "Das kriegen wir schon hin." Kapitel 6 Ria zwenkte sich in einen Schrank und legte sich auf den mit Klamotten ausgepolsterten Boden. Es war nicht so gemütlich wie das Eichenblatt, aber hundert mal gemütlicher als ihr ehemaliges Gefängnis. Ria musste die Beine einknicken um sich hinlegen zu können. "Gute Nacht", flüsterte Earth und schloss die Schranktür. Ria deckte sich mit ihren Flügeln zu und versuchte zu schlafen, in dem engem Schränkchen, in dem Earth seine Kleidung aufbewarrte. Eine lange Zeit noch, blieb sie wach, doch dann überkam sie die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein. "Psst, Ria!", zischte jemand. Ria drehte sich herum und streckte sich. "Autsch!", rief sie aus, denn der Schrank war viel zu eng um sich zu strecken, sie donnerte mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Earth lachte leise. "Komm, raus da." Ria kroch aus dem Schrank und stellte sich auf. "Ich glaube, deine Biene ist hier, ich habe was summen hören." Ria lauschte, tatsächlich. "Gut, danke." "Außerdem musst du eh gehen, meine Mutter wird gleich kommen um mich zu wecken, also..." Ria nickte wieder. "Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich habe noch einen langen Weg vor mir." "Einen drittel hast du geschafft", entgegnete Earth. Ria lächelte ihn dankbar an und flog aus dem Zimmer. Earth folgte ihr. Als sie das Haus verlassen wollte, hielt Earth sie am Arm zurück. Ria sah ihn verwirrt an. "Vielleicht können wir uns mal treffen", flüsterte Earth. Er sah Ria in die Augen, die garnichts sagte. "Bis bald", sagte Earth schließlich. Ria lächelte leicht. "Hoffentlich bis bald", entgegnete sie und flog davon. Blütenstaub entdeckte Ria und flog auf die bekannte Elfe zu. Schnell hielt sich Ria an der Biene fest und schon düste Blütenstaub wieder weiter. "Guck dir diesen See an!", rief Ria der Biene zu. Blütenstaub wurde langsamer und flog, so gut sie konnte, auf der Stelle. Ria ließ los und landete auf einem kleinem Fels. Dann beobachtete sie das klare, braungrüne Wasser. Der See faszinierte sie, dabei war er nicht viel mehr, als eine Pfütze. Ria merkte, wie Blütenstaub neben ihr landete und erwartungsvoll summte, als wollte sie sagen: "Können wir jetzt weiter?" "Lass uns kurz hier bleiben", meinte Ria. "Ich mag diesen Anblick." Dann flog sie hinunter zum See und watete mit den Füßen hinein, es war ein schönes Gefühl, denn es war ein warmer Tag. Blütenstaub surrte über Ria umher. Ria sah lächelnd zu der Biene auf, als sie plötzlich etwas nach unten zog. Die Naturelfe schrie auf und streckte die Hände nach Blütenstaub aus. "Blütenstaub! Hilfe!" Blütenstaub surrte nach unten, doch da war die junge Naturelfe schon unter Wasser und blässte die Backen mit Luft auf. Sie versuchte nach oben zu baddeln, doch etwas hielt sie an den Füßen fest und war stärker als ihr Gepadelle. Plözlich schwamm etwas glimmerndes an ihr vorbei, durchsichtig. Ein Flügel! Ria trat nach dem etwas das sie festhielt und gelangte endlich an die Luft. Sie sah nach unten, was war das? Etwas schoss neben ihr aus dem Wasser. Eine Elfe. Ria strampelte wie verrückt mit den Armen um sich an der Wasseroberfläche zu halten, während die andere Elfe nichts tat um zu schwimmen. Sie schwamm einfach so und musterte Riania. "Was...?", Ria musste immer wieder nach Luft schnappen. Schließlich wollte die andere Elfe sie wohl ausreden lassen, stieß sie an und schob sie zum Ufer. Ria setzte sich erleichtert auf die feuchte Erde. "Was bist du?", fragte sie dann. "Ich?", fragte die andere Elfe und schüttelte ihre hellen, blonden Haare. "Nein, der See. Natürlich du", entgegnete Ria und grinste nett. "Wieso denn was?", fragte die Elfe empört. "Was für eine Elfe?" "Ach so. Eine Wasserelfe." Die junge Elfe schien frech und jung. "Ich heiße Jinn und habe morgen Geburtstag, meine Eltern schmeißen 'ne tolle Party für mich! Ich werde 10." Erst musste Ria lachen und gratulierte der Wasserelfe, doch dann verging ihr Lachen und sie schmieß sich in den Match, der sie garnicht störte. Sie musste an ihren zehnten Geburtstag werden. Die Wasserelfe setzte sich ans Ufer, ihre Beine noch im Wasser. "Was ist los? Wer bist du überhaupt und die Art von Elfe wohnt auch nicht in der Nähe, oder?" "Ich musste an meine letzten Geburtstage denken", erwiderte Ria. "Oh, wie waren die?", fragte Jinn aufgeregt. "Scheiße!", stieß Ria aus und Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. "Ich habe meine letzten 7 Geburtstage in einer Zelle verbracht!" Jinn sprang erschrocken ins Wasser, als ihr Lockenkopf nicht wieder auftauchte, dachte Ria schon, sie hätte sie verjagt. Doch da lugte Jinn vorsichtig wieder aus dem Wasser raus. Ria weinte ihr entgegen und blickte auf. Jinn blickte ihr ins Gesicht. "Das tut mir leid", murmelte sie. Ria schluchste, etwas landete neben ihr. Jinn wich erschrocken zurück. "Schon gut", sagte Ria. "Das ist Blütenstaub." Sie streichelte der Biene über den Kopf. Jinn schwamm herbei und setzte sich neben Ria. Nun konnte Ria es sehen, die Wasserelfe hatte keine Beine, sondern einen Fischschwanz! "Deshalb kannst du so gut schwimmen!", Ria zeigte auf die Stelle, wo eigentlich die Beine sein müssten. Jinn nickte. "Ja, Wasserelfen leben nur im Wasser. Sie müssen dort gut auskommen." "Aber ihr könnt ja garnicht reisen, ihr seid nur hier..." "Aber es ist wunderschön hier!", entgegnete die Wasserelfe. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte was anderes. Die 2 schwiegen und sahen auf das Wasser. "Ich würde so gerne mit dir kommen, wenn du weiterreist", murmelte Jinn plötzlich. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte reisen. Ich will die Welt sehen." Ria antwortete garnichts. Was sollte sie dazu sagen? "Ich... ich muss weiter, Jinn. Vielleicht kann ich dich bald besuchen und dir von meiner Reise erzählen." Jinn's Augen glänzten. "Das hoffe ich." Blütenstaub surrte in der Luft herum und wartete auf Ria. "Ich komme ja", sagte sie und stand auf. Jinn blickte zu ihr auf, sprang ins Wasser und guckte sie weiterhin an. Ria nickte ihr zu. "Wir werden uns wieder sehen", in ihrer Stimme lag so viel Zuversicht. "Ich weiß es einfach." Dann hielt sie sich an Blütenstaub fest und die Biene surrte mit Ria zusammen davon. "Na dann, Blütenstaub, lass uns weiter", meinte Ria und Blütenstaub beschleunigte und surrte in irrem Tempo über die Wiesen. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:ByJiny Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Bücher/Geschichten